Ultrasonic welding is an efficient means for joining component parts in manufacturing. Ultrasonic welding can be used on plastic parts and fabrics during automobile manufacturing, medical product manufacturing, and so on.
Ultrasonic manufacturing can sometimes involve the use of one or more welding probes. Each welding probe can be customized and controlled for particular welds for particular components. Welding probes need access to an ultrasonic power supply, and using a multiple probe controller, a power supply can be shared among a group of welding probes. Sharing a power supply reduces costs in a manufacturing environment. A manufacturer can save money by acquiring a minimum number of power supplies for groups of welding probes.
Sharing a power supply between multiple welding probes in a manufacturing environment may reduce costs, but it can increase complexity of connecting the power supply to the welding probes. It can also increase complexity of the manufacturing process involving the welding probes. Thus, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for sharing a power supply between multiple probes. The present disclosure is directed at solving problems related to delivering power to multiple probes and also addressing other needs.